The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to prognosis of batteries. More specifically, the subject matter relates to systems and methods for prognosis of batteries by determining a number of functional cells in the battery.
A battery is a device including one or more electrochemical cells that convert chemical energy into electrical energy. Many of the electronic systems for example, healthcare devices, electric vehicles, computer data centers, home appliances, or the like, operate using the electrical energy provided by such batteries. Batteries fail due to a variety of factors such as improper cell design, aging, severe operating conditions, hostile environments, or the like. Such battery failures are often unexpected and hence reduce the productivity and profitability of the load, i.e., the electronic systems coupled to the battery.
Existing methods of battery prognosis have numerous problems. For example, such methods include invasive techniques for electrical measurements that require the battery to be disconnected from the load. Furthermore, these methods are often inaccurate as they are prone to noise resulting from the behavior of the batteries.
Thus, there is a need for an enhanced system and method for prognosis of batteries.